vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine Laurent
Sabine Laurent was a witch and a member of the French Quarter Coven. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, it was revealed she was possessed by Céleste Dubois eight months prior to the start of the series. Céleste, while in Sabine's body, hijacked the magical energy gained from the Harvest Ritual. Céleste used it to resurrect three deceased witches to carry out her plan and to fuel her own magical power. Taking this magical energy prevented the four Harvest girls from being resurrected as they were intended after the completion of the Reaping. As such, it was Sabine/Céleste's death that brought Davina back to life. Early History Ultimately, nothing is known about Sabine prior to her possession other than she lived and worked in the Quarter as a tour guide. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Sabine was only seen as Céleste's vessel from Always and Forever to Le Grand Guignol, when she was killed by Céleste herself. As a New Orleans witch, she was consecrated and buried at the Lafayette Cemetery. Personality Little was known about Sabine's personality, as the entirety of her time on the series was spent while she was possessed by Céleste, but it can be assumed by the way that Céleste "played" Sabine to maintain her cover that she was very friendly, supportive, and loyal. However, Sophie described Sabine as a "drama queen" on several occasions as a result of her visions. Physical Appearance Sabine had wavy brown hair and a chocolate skin tone. Her body was tall and fit, and she often dressed in bold colors. Like the majority of the other witches in New Orleans, Sabine's style was very bohemian/hippie-ish, and she was fond of wearing layered necklaces, bangle bracelets, and large rings. Appearances Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Bloodletting'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''The Casket Girls'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Crescent City'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Long Way Back From Hell'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (Possessed by Céleste Dubois) Season Two *''Fire with Fire'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Five *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sabine' is of Celtic origin and it is used mainly in English and means "uncertain or boundary". The name Sabine is also a Latin baby name, which is from an ancient Roman tribe name, Sabinus.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/sabine *'Laurent' is a French masculine given name of Latin origin. It is used in France, Canada, and other French-speaking countries. The name was derived from the Roman surname Laurentius, which meant "from Laurentum".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurent_(name) Trivia *During a premonition that "Sabine" claimed to have had, she used the words: Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam. Translated from Latin, it means "The child is evil, it will destroy us all". *Sabine is the only other known witch capable of clairvoyance, aside from Bonnie Bennett though Sophie described Sabine's visions as being "open for interpretation." However, once it was revealed that Sabine had been possessed by Céleste, the validity of her vision became very suspect, as it could be assumed that the suggestion of Klaus' child being dangerous to witches was meant to further her plan of revenge against Elijah and the Mikaelson family. *In The Casket Girls, Sabine was killed by Davina, but because Céleste had cast a protection spell on herself, in Sabine's body, prior to her encounter with Davina, she was resurrected shortly afterward. *In Après Moi, Le Déluge, it's revealed that Sabine had been possessed by Céleste for almost a year. *In Le Grand Guignol, Sabine was killed by Céleste while she was possessing her, slitting her own throat. Gallery Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Original_S01E01_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg Davinawitches.png Sabine Fruit.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine3.jpg sabine1.jpg sabine2.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Deceased